


Crave

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Drinking, F/M, Groping, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, kieranisbeingaman!, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Kieran craves you





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> This story was commissioned by a sweet cutie on tumblr Thank you again for your love and support, it really means a lot!
> 
> I hope everyone loves it as well since Kieran doesn’t get a lot of love orsexytime,poorboy. When I first played Rdr2, he was one of the first cowboys I loved so much and wanted to give him so much affection!
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> enjoy!

You never thought this would happen; your hands against the giant tree, your dress hicked up and your boyfriend taking you from behind as he whispered dirty stuff into your ear.

You have been dating Kieran for over a month now, and people were amazed that you were with an ex-O’driscoll, but Kieran was so much more than that. He was kind-hearted and funny, always treating you like a goddess. Kieran wanted to take his time since he knew you were shy and a shuttering mess, more than himself. Before you dated he would glance at you and watch you work, only looking away in a blushing state when you notice him gander but it made you heated on the face as well.

But he had to admit to himself that he did want you.

He loved when you bit your lip from nervousness or fiddle with your dress, wanting to rip the dress apart and take you in front of everyone. He hated that men flirted with you, even when you two are together, but maybe they did it to rile Kieran up. You would calm him by taking his hand and placing a kiss on his cheek, smiling at how jealous he was.

One night, a party was up and running, most drinking until they passed out. Kieran sat on the sideline, knowing he was not invited to the party.

“Room for a person?” He raised his head and saw you, smiling at your presence.

“Always.” You sat beside him, but he noticed that you were a bit drunk, making him place a hand on your covered knee. “You okay? Had a bit too much.” He chuckled, knowing you were lightweight.

“Mayyyybe..?” You giggled, placing your bottle down. You both sat in silence, your hand on top of his while you watched the others from afar partying. But after a while, he noticed that you were moving his hand up your-oh.

“S-Sweetheart?” Kieran shuttered, his hand resting inside of your upper thigh, covered by your dress so no one noticed anything strange from afar. You both looked at each other in silence besides your breathing, Kieran feeling the heat coming off you. His cock started getting hard in his pants by your bold move, his hand softly gripping your thigh but you got up before he could think what was happening.

“S-Sorry..!” You quickly ran into the forest, making Kieran shot up to get you. He didn’t know why you were running, but he didn’t want you upset.

“Wait, sweetheart..!” They heard the music quieten, and the fire barely seeable as you went deeper into the forest. “Please, wait..!” He took your arm to stop you, turning your body so you could see each other, but your head was turned away so you didn’t look at each other in the eye. “Did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to-”

“I-It was my fault..!” You shuttered, making Kieran stop. “I didn’t mean to do that, I-I just…I’m not like that…” You said quickly, pulling your arm back to turn away.

“W-What?”

“I-I just…I want you, but I…I don’t know how…I…” You were mumbling your words, Kieran watching you with amazement.

“Sweetheart…” Kieran swallowed. Maybe the alcohol was getting to him or the attention you gave him but…

“K-Kieran..!?” You gasped when he hugged you from behind, his hand palming your breast while the other slipped under your dress.

“Is this what you want?” He whispered into your ear, his heated face against your neck. “Y-You wanted my attention..?” He groaned, his tented cock rubbing up against your ass. “I wanted you since I met you, but I never wanted to scare you off.” He heard you whimper when his hand slipped in your bloomers to let his fingers finally touch your wet pussy. “Fuck…You feel so good.”

“Hah…T-This is too much.” You whimpered, but you didn’t pull him away, craving for his touch and lips. You wanted this for so long but never dared to do it. Karan helped you; saying having some alcohol in your system to boost your confidence. You should thank her later.

Kieran undid the buttons of your dress, letting your breasts hit the cold air. “J-Jesus…” He grabbed your chest, his fingers gently twisting your nipple which made you stir, your hips grinding against his. “Can I take you, please? Ask me, and I will take you right here.” He grunted, his middle finger slipping inside your pussy, teasing you.

“N-Nh..! Kieran.” You whimpered, biting your bottom lip. “I…Please. T-Take me…” That is all he needed. You placed your hands on the tree in front of you while Kieran hiked up your dress over your hips, sliding off your bloomers to get a beautiful view of your aching pussy. You heard him undo his belt; his hand placed on your hip when he got closer so he could rub his hot tip against your opening.

“Ready?” He asked. You nod your head, gripping onto the bark to prepare. You both moaned when he slipped inside, each inch easing in, making you both moan. “S-So tight…” Kieran moaned, his fingers softly digging into your hips.

“F-Fuck…Kieran.” His cock was long, almost hitting your end but you knew when he goes rough, he’ll fuck your core in half. “Nnh..!” Both hands were on your hips before he started to move, his cock already wet from your juices. “Ah-!” Kieran was going at a simple pace to feel you, every twitch and squeeze made him whimper and moan. He wanted to fuck you raw but held himself back for you, not wanting to scare you or make you uncomfortable.

“Hah, Sweetheart…You feel so F-Fucking good. I can do this all night…” Kieran hasn’t bedded a woman in a long time, but he was glad the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with was you. He grunted when he felt you buck up, silently hinting that you wanted him. So Kieran thrusts his hips up, making you cry out by the sudden thrust. He brought your hips back as he pounded into you, soaking his cock which now dripped onto his heavy balls which slapped against your sensitive clit.

You felt the pressure building in your stomach, but you didn’t want him to stop, wanting anything for him to destroy you. “K-Kieran!”

“Oh, fuck. I love W-When you moan my name…I want the men to hear it.” He leaned over to kiss your neck, feeling his hot breath against your sweaty skin. “I want you so much…C-Can I fill you up with my cum, sweetheart?” He muttered, one hand going under your dress to rub your clit.

Fuck, your legs were shaking.

“Y-Yes, yes, Kieran!” You cried out, panting heavily as you closed your eyes. “I’m close..! So close!” You whimpered, scratching the bark as Kieran continued.

“Come for me…Come on my dick.” He groaned, biting his lip when he felt your walls milking him. “Fuck, fuck, Sweetheart..!” He moaned out. He felt your body shake as you gasped out, finally climaxing around him. “That’s it, girl…Get ready for me, Hah..!” He hugged your waist as he pounded into your sensitive pussy, finally coming after you. “Nh!” His cum painted your walls, filling your womb until it was leaking out of you and dripped onto his balls. “Fuck…Hah…” He panted as he hugged you close, placing kisses along your neck. “You…Did so well.”

He felt the heat radiate off you until you fell on the floor. “Sweetheart!?”

~~~

“Owie…M-My legs…”

“Sorry, I-I’m so sorry..!”

Kieran kept apologising as you rested in bed, knowing it’ll be a day or two until you could walk again. Miss Grimshaw was not happy about it.

THE END!


End file.
